Ace of Hearts
by GothikChic
Summary: The Dark Ace has finally met his counterpart and its not Cyclonis. Things happen when this dangerous duo comes together. Will Atmos survive this deadly threat? contains ooc content and some ocs, rated M for violence, gore, and mild sexual references .


Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any Storm Hawks related "insert here" SH is owned by Nerd Corps.

Author's Note: This story contains some OCs of mines and may contain some OOC content. Rated M for violence, gore, and mild sexual references. I'm still learning how to work the features so please bear with me.

OCs 

Maxwell

Johnny

Emeriss

Julie

And any random people that pop up

Ace of Hearts 

Chapter 1 

"Who are you and what do you want?" commanded an angry Ravess.

She had just stepped into the Cyclonian shipment room and caught a robed stranger snatching up crystals from an opened crate. The stranger spun around in surprise and said "why…I be a friendly fiend stealing your things"

Ravess' eyes widened in amusement. She quickly grabbed a nearby pole and threw it at the stranger. The stranger dodged and jumped into the air. He spun around before landing behind Ravess. "Now that wasn't very nice was it?" the stranger hissed angrily. Ravess spun around only to be greeted by a clawing hand. The impact hurled her against a stack of crates. She crashed noisily and shrieked as soon as she examined her face. Four wide gashes lay neatly in place across her smooth face. She raised herself to her feet and took out her bow. She reached for an arrow but found them to be missing.

"Looking for this?" asked the stranger as he shook the quiver in the air. "You know, you really need to watch your back" he said jokingly. Ravess narrowed her eyes on the stranger and growled "no, you need to watch your back!" She leaned towards the wall behind her and smashed her hand against a red button that was mounted close to her.

Suddenly, a high screeching alarm echoed through the rooms. Red lights flashed angrily in rhythmic motion. The room was invaded by dozens of heavily armed Cyclonians. "Seize him!" yelled Ravess as she pointed at the stranger. The Cyclonians surrounded the stranger and started to charge up their weapons. "Well, I think I have overstayed my welcome" the stranger said aloud. He raised his arms and clapped them in midair. Large blue feathery wings suddenly appeared from behind the stranger and they engulfed him whole. The ball of feathers began floating and imploded sending a fiery blast that knocked back the Cyclonians. The blast was so strong that it caused the ground to shake violently.

*****

"Those fools, how am I supposed to work under these conditions!?" hissed an angry Cyclonis. She kneeled and picked up a glowing crystal that she had just dropped. The ground beneath her trembled as she tried to put the crystal in place. "There, it's finally done!" Cyclonis said proudly. She turned around and saw Dark Ace smiling at her. "What are you smiling about?" she asked annoyed. He frowned quickly and said "I'm just happy that you're done. Maybe we can do some catching up" "Catching up?" she inquired. Dark Ace cleared his throat and replied "with my training" Cyclonis narrowed her eyes and said "you don't need training. All you need is those sky nights out of my way"

He smiled wickedly at himself as he thought back to the times he had defeated countless sky nights. His smile faded though when a group of Cyclonians stormed into the room carrying a blood soaked Ravess. She had her face buried in her hands. Cyclonis stared in confusion at Ravess and boomed "what is the meaning of this!" Dark Ace walked towards Ravess and asked "what happened?" Ravess took her hands off of her face and stared at him angrily. "This happened to me!" she cried. Dark Ace shrunk back in awe as Cyclonis turned in disgust. "Get off of me you fools!" Ravess growled at the Cyclonians holding her. They released their grip and watched as she fell onto the ground. She got up slowly and traced the gashes with her fingers. A fellow Cyclonian offered a damp cloth and she snatched it.

She placed it on her face and let out a sudden scream. Ravess started to shake and dropped to the floor. She cringed on the floor and began screaming "It stings!" The cloth fell off and exposed a horrid wound. Bubbles of red goo exploded and a thick black liquid oozed out. "It's the nightmare kiss! Get away, it's contagious" The Cyclonians scattered while others stormed out of the room screaming for their lives. "Nightmare kiss?" questioned Dark Ace. "It's a type of poison derived only from the plant Nightmare kiss. They only grow in the Black Gorge and require extreme precision to pick them due to the fact that one might become poisoned themselves if not done correctly" Cyclonis said. There was a hint of pleasure in her voice as if she enjoyed what was happening to Ravess.

"That bastard will pay for this!" Ravess hissed. Dark Ace eyed her and then glanced at Cyclonis. Ravess got up but fell on the floor. She tried several times but fell again and again. "You, get a doctor and you, carry her" Dark Ace instructed to two Cyclonians. He watched as Ravess was dragged away. "What is on your mind Dark Ace?" asked Cyclonis coldly. He turned around and stared at her "Whoever did this had some intentions of killing her. I'm going to find out why"

*****

Dark Ace found himself in the shipment room alone. He looked around for any signs or clues as to what happened. His eyes fell on a glowing crystal. The crystal emitted an eerie green glow from within its blue shell. Dark Ace lifted it in the air and the crystal began to glow angrily. He lowered it and placed it in his pocket. Suddenly a strange feeling roused him. The world around him seemed to spin around as he exited the room. A large shadow zoomed past him. Dark Ace spun around and found that there were shadows walking past him very fast. He made attempts to catch them but they were too fast. A large big shadow stopped just a few feet from him. Dark Ace reached for it but time seemed to slow down as he reached for it. _"It's the crystal!" _cried a voice inside his head. He slowly grabbed the crystal and dropped it on the ground.

Everything returned to normal and the large big figure turned out to be Snipe. "What do you want?" hissed Dark Ace. Snipe jumped back and said "well, you were moving very slow and I thought something was wrong. Anyways, Master Cyclonis wants to see you. She says it's important" Dark Ace frowned and glanced at the fallen crystal. It no longer emitted its green glow. "Weird" he said under his breath. "Well I better go" Snipe said quickly. He dashed out of Dark Ace's side and disappeared in the distance. "What are you?" Dark Ace cooed to the crystal as he caressed its fine edges.


End file.
